pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Sloate
Daniel Sloate (January 27, 1931 – April 10, 2009) was a Canadian poet, translator, and playwright. Life Sloate attended the University of Western Ontario (where he obtained a B.A. in French and English) and obtained a doctorate in French literature from the Sorbonne. He taught translation at the Translators' School in Paris before taking a position also teaching translation at the Université de Montréal, where he remained until his retirement in 1995. Recognition *Winner: Félix-Antoine Savard Award offered by the Translation Center, Columbia University in 1991 for his translation of Selected Poems by Marie Uguay *Nominated: 1998 Governor General's Awards, Translation (from French to English) for Aknos, and other poems by Fulvio Caccia Publications Poetry *''Anthologie en noir et blue = Anthology in Blue and Black'' (with Roland Maud'huit). St. Haon-le-Chatel, QC: privately published, 1955. *''Words in Miniature, and other words''. Montreal: Editions Maissoneuve, 1972. *''A Taste of Earth, A Taste of Flame''. Montreal: Guernica, 1981. *''Dead Shadows''. Montreal: Guernica, 1982. *''Selected and New Poems''. Toronto: Guernica, 1985. *''Of Dissonance and Shadows: Collected poems''. Toronto: Guernica, 2001. *''Chaque étreinte est un oubli'' (translated by François Peraldi). Ottawa: Interligne, 2003. Plays *''The Countess Plays: Five plays''. Toronto & New York: Guernica, 1995. *''I Is Another: Plays''. Toronto: Guernica, 2008. Non-fiction *''Les Traquenards de la grammaire anglaise'' (with Denis G. Gauvin). Montreal: Guernica, 1985; 4th edition, 1990. Novels *''Lydia Thrippe!: A critic's diary; followed by The Lydiad''. Toronto: Guernica, 1999. Translated *Arthur Rimbaud, Illuminations. Montreal: Maisonneuve, 1971; Montreal: Guernica, 1988. *Éloi de Grandmont, First Secrets, and other poems. Montreal: Guernica, 1983. *Serge Meyer, On Mont-Courant (bilingual). Montreal: privately published, 1985. *André Roy, The Passions of Mr. Desire. Montreal: Guernica, 1986. *Marie Uguay, Selected Poems. Montreal: Guernica, 1991; *Jean-Paul Daoust, Black Diva; Selected poems, 1982-1986. Montreal: Guernica, 1991. *Stendhal, The Life of Mozart. 1994) *Jean Royer, Interviews to Literature. Toronto & New York: Guernica, 1996. *Carole David, Impala: A novel. Toronto: Guernica, 1997. *Fulvio Caccia, Interviews with the Phoenix: Interviews with fifteen Italian-Quebecois artists. Toronto: Guernica, 1998. *Fulvio Caccia, Aknos, and other poems. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 1998. *John-Paul Dauoust, Blue Ashes. Toronto: Guernica, 1999. *Fulvio Caccia, Selected Poems. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2000. *André Roy, Parallel to Life: A notebook. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2001. *Pan Bouyoucas, A Father's Revenge (translated with George Tombs). Toronto & Buffal, NY: Guernica, 2001. *Sylvie Chaput, Isabelle's Notebooks (translated with Peter Vranckx). Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2002. *Fulvio Caccia, Republic Denied: The loss of Canada (translated with Domenic Cusmano). Toronto: Guernica, 2002. *Hélène Dorion, No End to the World: Selected poems. Toronto: Guernica, 2003. *Claude Beausoleil, Life in the Singular: Selected poems, 1993-1999. Toronto: Guernica, 2004. *Denise Desautels, The Night Will Be Insistent: Selected poems, 1987–2000. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Guernica, 2007. *Guillaume Bourque, Je deviendrai toujours ce qui reste de moi = I'll Always Become What's Left of Me. Brussels: Éditions Biliki, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Daniel Sloate, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 1, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Daniel Sloate at Amazon.com ;About *Daniel Sloate at Guernica Editions Category:1931 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian translators Category:People from Montreal Category:People from Windsor, Ontario Category:University of Paris alumni Category:University of Western Ontario alumni Category:Université de Montréal faculty Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English